Family Divided
by gypsysue
Summary: Happy Birthday rmhale.  Draco and Harry have a wonderful life together, the only down side is Lucius.  Harry/Draco.  Slash one/shot


Dear Robyn,

Happy Birthday babes, I hope your day is filled with love, fun, slash and a naked Tom Felton and Jackson Rathbone waiting on your bed for you. You are one of the sweetest people I have had the pleasure of getting to know on twitter and I adore you. I hope you day is full of love, light and magic. Here is some Harry/Draco for ya. Have a great day sweets.

Love Sue xxx

**:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:**

**Family Divided**

"Harry?" Draco yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him. He was furious after speaking with his father. Lucius was being a complete and utter arse as per usual, Draco had to wonder why he bothered any more.

Lucius had been very vocal about his unhappiness with Draco marrying Harry, though in public he presented a happy face. He was no fool, Harry Potter was the Saviour of the wizarding World, and Lucius knew how to work the system to his greatest advantage. Harry's marriage to Draco had boosted the Malfoy name and if the many articles in the Prophet were to be believed, Lucius was one hundred percent behind the union.

In private was a different matter, Lucius couldn't contain his fury that, that whelp Potter now carried the name Malfoy, and to make matters worse had polluted the name by hyphenating it with Potter.

Potter-Malfoy indeed.

Now that Harry had done the most despicable thing Lucius could think of, he had dirtied the Malfoy blood by getting pregnant.

Draco's jaw ached from grinding his teeth in his annoyance with his father. "What a complete and utter berk," he grumbled as he sort out his husband.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, where the hell are you?" Draco screamed again, as he stood at the edge of the stair case looking up. "Dobby."

The blasted house-elf popped up besides Draco and started at him. There was no love lost between the two, and Draco only put up with the blasted thing because it made Harry happy. Dobby had been stabbed by his Aunt, helping Harry escape the Manor and Harry had been devastated when he thought the elf was dead.

Who knew Goblin magic was so powerful, or that his need for the sword of Gryffindor would have the damn thing heal the stupid elf.

"You be calling for Dobby?" The elf refused to called Draco anything, since he would not hurt Harry Potter by saying what he really felt. It had taken Dobby enough time to convince Harry Potter to bond with him. Dobby loved being a free elf, but more than that he loved Harry Potter.

"Where is Harry?" Draco grumbled.

"Master Harry Potter sir is visiting with Madam Hermione Granger-Weasley. Master Harry Potter sir will be home in times for dinner, he will."

"Can you go get him and tell him to come home now, please." Draco gritted out the please hoping that the blasted elf would do something for him for a change.

"Only because Master Harry Potter sir told Dobby to be getting him ifs yous be asking." With that Dobby popped off, only to return a minute later with Harry. "Do you been needing anything Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby said with a smile and a bounce in his step. He had learned to calm down after realizing that Harry Potter wasn't fond of him being to over enthusiastic. It had been one of the conditions of Harry Potter taking him on as his personal elf.

"No thank you Dobby." Dobby tried to hold in his squeel of delight but it slipped out anyway. Dobby could never completely control himself when Harry Potter said thank you to him, and he popped away quickly.

"Harry, thank Merlin." Draco said as soon as the insipid elf vanished. He pulled Harry into his arms and held him close.

"That bad huh?" Draco pulled away from Harry gently so he could pace.

"Worse. That stupid, conceited, good for nothing jack arse." Draco ranted as he ran his fingers through his hair. Before he could get any further the floo flared to life.

"Draco, Harry?" The sound of Narcissa's voice made them both jump. The headed for the lounge where the fire place was located and Draco knelt down beside it while Harry leaned on Dracos shoulders and bend down the best he could in his current state.

"Hello Mother." Draco smiled at her, "would you like to come through?"

"Yes darling, I need to get away from your father and his constant ranting. Stupid man." Narcissa sneered the last words, and Harry had to put his hand over his mouth to stop the giggles escaping. She always reminded him or Draco when she did that.

Draco stood and moved aside, helping Harry to a seat while his mother stepped through the floo. Harry snuggled into Draco when he took a seat next to him and Draco sighed in contentment.

"We should do an interview in the Prophet and tell them how Lucius really feels," Draco said with a sneer. Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"You can't do that, Draco. Think about what that would do to your family name." Harry stated as he rubbed an hand up and down Draco's back trying to sooth him.

"It would serve him right if we all changed our names to Potter and disowned him," Narcissa said and Harry couldn't hold in his laughter any longer.

Narcissa smiled at him and moved over to the couch they were sitting on, causing Draco and Harry to move over and make room. Narcissa ran a hand through Harry's messy hair and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"It would serve him right," she said, "he has done enough to make you uncomfortable and to add further stress while you are this far along in your pregnancy is unforgivable. I for one can't wait to meet and spoil my grandchild." She winked at Harry before adding, "and all the other grandchildren you care to give me."

Harry laughed and patted her hand, "can we concentrate on this one first before we talk of more. Besides I think next time it's Draco's turn." Draco grimaced while Narcissa chuckled.

"Do you really think, that our Draco could handle the pain of such a thing. We both know him to well to believe he would ever be able to go through child birth."

"Point," Harry chuckled, while Draco frowned at the both of them.

"What are we going to do about your father Draco?" Narcissa asked once Harry and herself got their laughing under control.

"I have no idea," Draco answered, "short of killing him off..." he trailed off.

"Well I have been thinking about it and I have decided, if its okay with you two, of course, that I would like to move in here for a while." Draco smiled at his mothers devious nature. Lucius would hate the idea of his wife and son living with a half blood. Draco rubbed his hands together in glee before turning to his husband.

"What do you think, Harry?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, the baby is due any day now and it would ease my mind some to have the extra support." Harry sighed softly as he rubbed his belly, he couldn't wait to be a father. He had everything he could ever want, his family, his friends, and a baby on the way. If only he could get Lucius to stop being such a dick.

"It's settled then I will go home and pack and be back by dinner."

"Narcissa, what do you think you are doing?" Lucius fumed as he watched his wives possessions float into her suitcase.

"I'm going to stay with Draco and Harry. They will need some help when the baby comes and really Lucius, I can't stand to be in the same room with you half the time. Have you learnt nothing from the war." She turned to give him a cold stare that made the man shiver. "Besides, family above all else still means something to me, even if it doesn't to you. Harry is family Lucius and the sooner you get use to that idea and stop being such a toddler about things, the better of you will be." With that she closed her suitcase and floated it behind her as she headed for the floo.

Lucius stood there slack jawed as he watch his wife leave.

A moment later he snapped out of it and as dignified as possible, ran after his wife. When he reached to floo, it was to find Narcissa on her knees with a hand over her mouth and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you sure?" she asked her voice cracking slightly as a smile tugged at her lips. Lucius heard Draco's voice coming through the floo, loud and clear in his obvious panic.

"Yes Mother, hurry, the baby is coming. We need to leave for St Mungos now." Lucius watched as Narcissa hurried off the floor and grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Grimmauld Place," she called out and the next second she was gone.

Lucius tugged at his blond locks and shook his head. No he didn't care that he was going to be a grandfather, not when the child was Harry Potters. He knew he was being unreasonable, and truth be known he couldn't care less about the blood lines, Harry was a half blood so his baby would be close enough to a pure blood. It just gald him that Harry bloody Potter had, time and time again, thwarted his ever bloody move.

Harry Potter, a child at the time, with no real knowledge of the world around him, had taken his elf, foiled his plans and in the end, defeated the dark lord. Lucius was happy about that, at least, but still to have Harry Potter defeat a monster, Lucius had feared for years. And Lucius had to admit he was a little bit afraid of Potter himself. All that power.

He just couldn't get over his petty jealousy of the boy, he knew what it was, he wasn't stupid enough to think it was anything other than that. And it irked him to no end. But now, now he could lose his family. He knew Draco was on the verge of never speaking to him again, and he knew Narcissa would not move back home until he opened his arms to that blasted boy.

With a heavy sigh, he went to his office and retrieved the gift he had secretly purchased for his grandchild and headed for St Mungos.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco, he was pacing nervously next to the bed as the Healer looked over Harry.

Pain was something Harry was use to and though, even he had to admit that these contractions where painful, it was something he could handle, and the truth was, he was just glad he was a male and didn't have to push the baby out of a small hole. He loved that it would be quick and easy and he wouldn't have to suffer through hours of his stomach tightening with pain.

"Okay Harry, now I want you to drink these potions, and then I'm going to start the incision, you should be holding your baby in about five minutes." Harry took the potions and downed them quickly, and was shocked at the sudden feeling that half his body was missing. He looked at the label of the last potion he had taken. 'Numbing Potion'. He smile and reached for Draco's hand.

"It's time love, stop pacing and come sit with me." Draco slumped down in the chair next to the bed and held onto his husbands hand.

A sheet was put up to hide what the Healers were doing with his stomach, and all he felt was pressure, before the most joyous sounds hit his ears. Crying. That was their baby.

"It's a boy!" The Healer said, the excitement clear in her voice.

"A boy, Harry we have a son. A son!" Draco exclaimed and kissed his husband with a loud smacking noise.

"A boy?" Draco knew that voice anywhere and spun around to face his father.

"What are you doing here?" Draco sneered, "this is a happy occasion and if you have come here to..." Draco cut off as Harry squeezed his hand and turned to look at his husband.

By this time the Healer had finished up and handed Harry his son, before excusing herself and the two other Healers from the room. "We will give you some privacy."

Once they had left, Harry drew his wand and cast a silencing charm around them all. "Draco, you have to be careful what you say in public, that could have been very bad."

Draco scoffed at his husband for protecting Lucius, but Lucius' eyebrows raised in surprise. Was Harry Potter really protecting him, after everything he had done. Draco had always said so but Lucius had never believed him.

He cleared his throat before walking slowly over to the bed, "Have you thought of a name?" he asked as he fished through his pockets for the gift he had brought.

Harry smiled at Lucius and grabbed Draco's hand. "Yes, well, I have but I haven't run it past Draco yet. I was thinking of calling him, James Lucius Potter-Malfoy." Draco, Narcissa and Lucius all took sharp intakes of breath.

"You would name him after me, after everything I have done?" Lucius was beyond shocked.

"Well of course, your family and family is very important. Would you like to hold your grandson?"

"Harry," Draco hissed, "he does not deserve such an honour."

"I must agree Harry, though it is very generous of you, Lucius hardly deserves the honour of having his name included in the babies name, nor does he deserve to hold him." Narcissa said flatly, her gaze hard.

"I know how important family is to you Harry," Draco said, running his hand through his husbands hair, "but after all this time," Draco shook his head, "he has had so many chances."

Lucius was devastated that his family thought so little of him, he knew they were angry and frustrated, but to have Harry Potter being the only one to defend him. How low had he sunk. He shook his head, no, it's Harry Potter-Malfoy, he though to himself, and he better get use to calling him that and thinking of him as family if he was to hold on to his.

Harry's face said it all to Draco and Narcissa, they had seen this look many times, the stubborn set of his jaw, the gleaming determination in his eyes. So they both bowed the heads to him and hoped that Lucius wouldn't hurt Harry any more than he already had. Or Narcissa herself would crusio the bastard.

Harry gave a small smile to his family as they gave into him and called Lucius closer to the bed. "Hold your grandson, Lucius."

Lucius smiled at Harry and for the first time ever, it was not forced. Harry's own smile brightened at the sight of it, and Draco and Narcissa could hardly believe what they were seeing.

Lucius scooped up James, and looked down at the sleeping child. The first thing that struck him was the messy black locks that reminded him so much of Harry's own hair, but when the child blinked and opened his eyes, Lucius gasped. It was like looking into Draco's eyes.

He felt a single tear roll down his cheek and was too enthralled with his grandchild to be embarrassed by it. He felt his heart stretch and fill with love for the boy he was holding, and he looked up and Harry and said, "thank you."

Lucius was a permanent part of their lives from that point on and though it took a while for him to reshape his thinking on Harry, his love for his grandchild, overrode almost everything else. 

**Outtake, cause ya gotta have some smut action lol.**

It had been three weeks since Harry had given birth, and Draco was going insane. He wanted to get his husband naked, and fuck him into the mattress. It had been too long since he was able to have his Harry.

Draco had been very patient, very patient indeed, considering the sexy man that slept beside him every night. But enough was enough. He couldn't really blame Harry, during the last part of the pregnancy Harry felt too big and was in no mood to be seduced. And recently they were both so damn tired, but Draco had sent James to stay with his parents, and sent Harry up to their bed for a nap.

He was still a bit in awe of the gift his father had given their son, a silver babies rattle with the Malfoy family crest stamped on it. That was a unique gift, given to the first born son of every generation, and meant true acceptance when given by the patriarch of the family. Draco had his own tucked up with his babies belongings at the Manor.

Shaking his head he got back to preparing lunch for Harry, well placing it on a tray with a single red rose. Draco did not cook. He levitated the tray behind him as he climbed the stairs towards their bedroom, and was pleased to hear the shower going.

He placed the tray on the side table and stripped of his clothes quickly, as he moved toward the bathroom. Naked he stood there for a few moments just eyeing his husbands naked body as the water ran down his skin. Sexy, the thought as he moved forward.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt Draco's arms slide around his waist, and then smiled. He felt so much better after a good nap and the hot shower was relaxing him even more. He spun in Draco's arms and kissed his husband passionately. "Merlin, I've missed you," Harry whisper against his lips.

"You have no idea," Draco moaned as he moved from his husbands lips to his neck, biting gently.

"I think I do," Harry whimpered as he rubbed himself against Draco's body shamelessly.

"Can't wait to taste you again," Draco murmured as he spun his husband around and pushed him up against the wall. Draco dropped to his knees and ran his hands over Harry's arse cheeks, kissing along the path they travelled.

"Merlin, yes," Harry groaned as Draco pulled his cheeks apart and ran his tongue along the puckered hole. He ran his other hand up Harry's tight, until he reached his cock and stroked it softly as he pointed his tongue and penetrated his husband. Harry's moans filled the room and reverberated off the walls and Draco licked, sucked and tongue fucked his now fluttering opening.

Bringing his other hand up, he curled his tongue and added two fingers, penetrating Harry with them, it was awkward but it was also something Harry loved. He removed his tongue and added a third finger, still licking around the outside as his fingers pumped in and out of Harry, causing his husband to buck up against him.

Draco pulled his fingers out, and got to his feet, spinning Harry around at the same time. He then moved his Harry's arms around his neck and grabbed his legs behind the knees, pulling him up and wrapping Harry's legs around Draco's waist. A quick spell later and he was buried balls deep inside his husband and he groaned at the tight heat surrounding him.

"Merlin, Harry, I love you so much. Fuck" Draco ground out as he pulled out of Harry and slammed back in, savouring Harry's moans.

Draco pumped in and out of his husband, change the angle slightly until he hit was he was looking for. He knew he found it, when Harry screamed out and his hands dug into Draco's shoulders with force.

It wasn't long before they were both spilling their seed, and Draco's legs gave out. He slid to the ground still buried inside of Harry, and pulling him down with him.

"Well," Harry breathed out, struggling to control his erratic heartbeat, "that was, holy hell Draco..."

Draco chuckled, he had left his husband speechless, it had been a long time since he had done that. Picking himself and Harry up, he dried them both off, before scooping Harry into his arms and carrying him to the bed.

Harry's eyes lit up when he spotted the food and he turned his head to place a kiss on Draco's neck.

"Thank you, love." Harry whispered.

"Anything for you, always."


End file.
